1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oil and gas well drilling and more particularly to the handling of cuttings that are generated during oil and gas well drilling activity. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved vacuum tank apparatus and method for handling cuttings that are generated during oil and gas well drilling and in oil and gas exploration. Tanks are provided on an oil and gas well drilling platform and on a work boat positioned next to the platform. Both the platform and work boat have vacuum units that help transfer cuttings from the platform to the work boat.
2. General Background of the Invention
In the drilling of oil and gas wells, a drill bit is used to dig many thousands of feet into the earth's crust. Oil rigs typically employ a derrick that extends above the well drilling platform and which can support joint after joint of drill pipe connected end to end during the drilling operation. As the drill bit is pushed farther and farther into the earth, additional pipe joints are added to the ever lengthening "string" or "drill string". The drill pipe or drill string thus comprises a plurality of joints of pipe, each of which has an internal, longitudinally extending bore for carrying fluid drilling mud from the well drilling platform through the drill string and to a drill bit supported at the lower or distal end of the drill string.
Drilling mud lubricates the drill bit and carries away well cuttings generated by the drill bit as it digs deeper. The cuttings are carried in a return flow stream of drilling mud through the well annulus and back to the well drilling platform at the earth's surface. When the drilling mud reaches the surface, it is contaminated with small pieces of shale and rock which are known in the industry as well cuttings or drill cuttings.
Well cuttings have in the past been separated from the reusable drilling mud with commercially available separators that are known as "shale shakers". Other solids separators include mud cleaners and centrifuge. Some shale shakers are designed to filter coarse material from the drilling mud while other shale shakers are designed to remove finer particles from the well drilling mud. After separating well cuttings therefrom, the drilling mud is returned to a mud pit where it can be supplemented and/or treated prior to transmission back into the well bore via the drill string and to the drill bit to repeat the process.
The disposal of the separated shale and cuttings is a complex environmental problem. Drill cuttings contain not only the mud product which would contaminate the surrounding environment, but also can contain oil that is particularly hazardous to the environment, especially when drilling in a marine environment.
In the Gulf of Mexico for example, there are hundreds of drilling platforms that drill for oil and gas by drilling into the subsea floor. These drilling platforms can be in many hundreds of feet of water. In such a marine environment, the water is typically crystal clear and filled with marine life that cannot tolerate the disposal of drill cuttings waste such as that containing a combination of shale, drilling mud, oil, and the like. Therefore, there is a need for a simple, yet workable solution to the problem of disposing of oil and gas well cuttings in an offshore marine environment and in other fragile environments where oil and gas well drilling occurs.
Traditional methods of cuttings disposal have been dumping, bucket transport, cumbersome conveyor belts, screw conveyors, and washing techniques that require large amounts of water. Adding water creates additional problems of added volume and bulk, messiness, and transport problems. Installing conveyors requires major modification to the rig area and involves many installation hours and very high cost.
The following U.S. patents are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,867,877; 4,255,269; 5,129,469; and 5,109,933.